


Baby, it's Cold in Here

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis enjoys using Gladio as his personal heat source.





	Baby, it's Cold in Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: warmth

Noctis tugged the blanket even tighter around himself as he continued to shiver. Why was it so damn cold in here? “Hey, Gladio!” he yelled to the shield presumably attempting to sleep in the next room. It had taken some time to get used to his constant presence within his personal chambers, but it did come in handy during times like this.

Gladio was in the room in a matter of seconds, an edge of concern painted on his features. “Yes, Highness?”

Noct gave a low groan. “It’s cold,” he complained.

“Want me to turn the heat up?”

The prince shook his head and patted the bed silently. When Gladio did not move, he glared and patted the bed harder. Eventually, the shield sighed and settled beside him on top of the covers.

“No, under.” Gladio raised a brow. “Can’t have you getting cold, too.”

Gladio chuckled but did as he was told. Immediately, Noct latched onto him, soaking up the heat that always radiated from him for some inexplicable reason.

“Warm,” he sighed, pressing his face into the larger man’s chest.

Gladio ran a hand through the prince’s hair. “So, you’re just using me for warmth.”

“Yep. Got a problem with it?”

“Naw. I’m getting cuddled, so…”

For a moment, Noctis stiffened, but then his leg wrapped around his. “It’s an honor.”

Gladio’s other arm came around his back as he chuckled. “Naturally. ‘Prince’s favorite heat source.’ Should add it to my resume.”

Noct shrugged. “You could, but what’re ya gonna apply for anyway?”

“Good point.”

There was a moment of silence before Noctis asked, “Then what am I?”

“Huh?”

“You’re my favorite heat source.”

“Oh.” Gladio shifted as he thought. “Favorite brat.”

Noct smacked his chest. “Hey! I’m not a brat.”

“Are, too. You just happen to be a cute one.” In response, Noct made an adorable-looking pout, proving his point exactly. Gladio flicked him on the forehead, erasing it. “Keep that up and I might just kiss you.”

“Do it and see if I care,” Noct replied snarkily, ignoring the flutter of expectation in his stomach. If Gladio wanted a brat, he’d get one.

“Yeah? No bitching about me stealing your first kiss after.”

“Why do think it’d be my first? I’ve kissed lots.”

“Like who?” Gladio asked entirely unconvinced.

“Like Prompto and Sonya and…” he paused to think of who else he wouldn’t mind kissing, “Berris.”

“Yeah, sure you have. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Fine. Watch this, then.”

Determined, he pulled Gladio by the neck to meet him. It was noticeable even to him that it was clumsy and inept, but what he lacked in experience he made up for with boldness. He prodded at Gladio’s mouth, entering hastily. His hands trailed down his exposed back, digging into lean muscle. As the kiss continued, one hand inched the tiniest bit passed the hem of his sleeping pants, and Gladio retaliated with a growl. The larger man bit at his lips, his hands cupping at his ass cheeks and body pressing closer to his. Their ways of kissing where night and day.

When they finally broke apart, Noctis was breathless and overwhelmed. “Wow, so that was a thing that just happened.”

“Damn straight.” Gladio’s grin softened. “Sorry if I overdid it.”

Noctis waited for his breathing to steady itself. “No. It was…nice.”

Gladio ruffled his hair. “See, a cute brat.”

Noct batted at his arm with a half-hearted glare.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering why Gladio is living with him, it's a headcanon that, as his shield, Gladio is supposed to be with him as often as possible.


End file.
